


Day 16: Secret Santa

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Secret Santa, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuckurt Advent 2013- Day 16</p><p>Someone has been trying to make Kurt's December merry and bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Secret Santa

Kurt stared down at a the small wrapped packaged in his hands. It was a tiny red box with a gold bow on top. A tiny tag indicated that it was for Kurt from someone pretending to be Santa. Kurt lifted off the lid of the box. Inside the box was a beautiful snowflake pin. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t a large tacky thing either. It was a delicate white enamel with a sparkly sheen over the top. “ _Wow_ ,” Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt walked into his dorm room and quickly attached the pin to his favorite winter scarf. This was not the first little act of good cheer Kurt had been witness to since the beginning of the month. At first Kurt thought they were coincidental events but now Kurt was beginning to think they were all related. It had started at the Lima Bean on the first of December with his usual mocha and orange cranberry danish that someone had already paid for. Then a couple of days later after a trip home for the weekend, Kurt had found a twenty dollar gas card under the windshield wiper of the Navigator. And now, this beautiful seasonal pin. Kurt thought about it the whole drive back to Lima for the holidays.

“I’m home,” Kurt called as he walked into the house that Friday evening.

“Merry Christmas Dude, welcome home,” Finn said as he came into the hall and hugged Kurt.

“Let me at least get out of my coat first?” Kurt asked as he shrugged off his winter wear and prepared to hang it in the hall closet.

Finn reached out and touched the snowflake pin on Kurt’s scarf. “That’s a really nice pin Kurt.”

“It’s new,” Kurt said. “It was a present.”

“From  _Blaine_?” Finn sing-songed, teasing Kurt.

“Actually I’m not sure,” Kurt said. “It was from  _Santa_. But it was outside my dorm at Dalton, so maybe?”

Finn looked at the pin a little more closely than he usual. “Weird.” He shook his head and picked up two of Kurt’s bags bringing them up to Kurt’s room. “Puck bought his sister Julie a snowflake pin for Hanukkah this year. He bought it when we were at the mall last week.”

“What time does this thing at Rachel’s start tonight?” Kurt asked. He walked into his room and put down his bag on his bed.

“I dunno, around nine I guess,” Finn said. “Oh and Burt said we can stay out until one. Everyone is so excited to see you.”

~~~

Kurt stood on the stairs leading down into the ‘Oscar’ room at the Berry’s and surveyed all of his friends already assembled. He and Finn had been the last to arrive since Kurt had fussed over several different outfits before he committed to what he was wearing. Having to wear an uniform every day had stifled a little of Kurt’s originality and creativity when it came to fashion and, as a result, he felt not quite so confident in his fashion choices now.

“Uh oh Hummel,” Puck said. “Looks like you’re standing under the mistletoe. Gonna have to pucker up and lay one on the Puckersaurus here.”

Kurt tilted his head up and sure enough, dangling above him was a small bunch of mistletoe. He straightened his shoulders and pulled himself up to his full height, and because he was standing two stairs higher than Puck, it made Kurt head and shoulders taller than the mohawked teen. Kurt put his hands on Puck’s shoulders and leaned in, placing a perfunctory kiss on Puck’s cheek.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Puck scoffed as Kurt pulled away. “I’m sure you can do better than that, Kurt.” Puck climbed the stairs until he was standing on the same riser as Kurt. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt’s, softly at first, but gradually increasing the pressure as Kurt reached out to hold onto him. Puck pulled away from the kiss first, a pleased smirk painted across his face.

Kurt shook his head briefly. “Well, thank you for that,  _Santa_.” Kurt winked at Puck.

Puck’s eyes widened. “How’d you know?”

Kurt pointed to the top of Puck’s head. “Your hat? Santa.”

Puck relaxed and laughed lightly. “Oh yeah, the Santa hat.” He bounded down the stairs and back into the chaos of the party.

Kurt wondered just for a fleeting instance if Puck was his secret Santa, but in the end decided that he couldn’t possibly be. Why would he for starters and then how did the pin get to Dalton?

~~~

It was the first holiday season for the newly formed Hudson-Hummel family and the Hummel men soon discovered that the Hudson Christmas involved one Noah Puckerman. And despite the baby drama from the year before, Carole insisted that Noah be included in at least some of the Hudson-Hummel traditions. That was how Kurt found himself sitting across from Puck on Christmas Eve. To be fair, Puck looked every bit as uncomfortable as Kurt felt, but that could have been because of the suspicious looks Burt kept giving his sons once tormentor.

At the end of the night, Kurt was startled to discover an envelope on his bed. Inside was a gift card to the local multiplex.

“ **Finn Hudson** ,” Kurt yelled.

Finn’s thundering footsteps heralded his arrival at Kurt’s door. “What’s up?”

“It was you all along,” Kurt said. He slapped Finn’s chest with the envelope.

“What? What was me all along?”

“The little gifts,” Kurt explained. “You were my secret Santa.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “I was what? I swear I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I just found another gift Finn,” Kurt said. “On my bed.”

“I’m not the only person that lives in this house, Kurt,” Finn said.

“Oh, well maybe,” Kurt said. “Maybe it was Dad or Carole, except, not the pin probably. Maybe that was Blaine or someone else at Dalton.”

But when Kurt questioned Burt and Carole, they had no idea about the small surprises Kurt had experienced.

~~~

Christmas morning was a flurry of activity. Finn opened Christmas presents in a way that would rival the most hyper and excited of six year old’s. And to top it all off Carole and Finn were both used to Puck being around and had purchased gifts for him. Puck had also brought presents, including something for Burt and Kurt each. Kurt, on the other hand, had nothing for Puck.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt mumbled as Puck handed him a gift. “I wasn’t expecting another person at Christmas and I don’t have anything for you.”

Puck shrugged. “It’s cool.” He nodded to the wrapped package in Kurt’s hands. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Kurt opened the present to find a non-discript CD in a plain jewel case. “And this is?” He raised an eyebrow at Puck.

“It’s music,” Puck laughed. “I know you like all kinds of different music. It’s just some covers and some original stuff, just me and my guitar. I thought you might like it. And it’s like a little bit of glee club to take with you back to Dalton.”

“Thats, that’s really nice Puck, thanks,” Kurt said.

Kurt noticed Finn watching him and Puck intently.

When the presents were all opened, and the ribbon and wrapping paper thrown away, Kurt took the CD from Puck and went upstairs to his room. He put the CD in his laptop and listened to it. He had been listening to it for about fifteen minutes when Puck appeared in his doorway.

“Some of these are really good Puck,” Kurt said. “I don’t know why you thought to do this for me, but thanks.”

Puck ducked his head. “I hope you’re not feeling bad about not having something for me. When I was a kid, the best part was just getting to spend Christmas with Carole and Finn and have a normal Christmas like the other non-Jewish kids. It’s just kind of become a tradition now.”

“If I had known at all,” Kurt said, “I do love to shop.” He laughed.

“Maybe you can make it up to me in another way?” Puck suggested.

Kurt laughed. “Ok, what did you have in mind? Is the truck acting up? I can have a look at it while I’m home.”

Puck turned his head and looked out into the hallway. He turned back and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kurt. “Go out with me. Dinner, a movie, coffee? Whatever you want to do.”

Kurt’s eyes widened in shock. “Like on a date?”

Puck nodded. “Yeah.”

Kurt swallowed thickly. “Ok. Tomorrow afternoon, coffee and we’ll see from there.”

“Sure,” Puck agreed. “Want to meet there or should I swing by here?”

“We can just meet there,” Kurt said.

~~~

When Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean the next day, Puck was already there waiting.

“Am I late?” Kurt said as he sat down across from Puck.

“Nah,” Puck shook his head. “I was early. Coffee?”

“Sure,” Kurt nodded.

“That pin looks great on you,” Puck said as he fingered the snowflake pin on Kurt’s scarf.

“Thanks,” Kurt said.

“A Mocha right- with lots of whipped cream and a dusting of cinnamon?” Puck asked.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Kurt smiled. “How’d you know that?”

“Eh, I pay attention sometimes,” Puck shrugged. “Do you want to split a couple of those danish you like?”

“ _Puck_ ,” Kurt breathed.

Puck looked at Kurt, a light blush showing through his darker skin.

“It  _was_  you,” Kurt whispered. “All of it. This.” Kurt touched the pin on his scarf.

Puck nodded and worried his lower lip with his teeth. He placed their order, and they were both quiet while they waited.

Once they were back at the table though, Kurt spoke again, softly. “Why Puck?”

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” Puck explained. “I didn’t think I’d actually have the guts to ask you out. Until that kiss at Rachel’s party.”

“I don’t, I don’t understand.”

“You’re pretty intimidating you know that?” Puck said. “Even when we were harassing you, you held your head high and acted like you were so much better than we all are. Which you are, by the way.”

“Well I do try,” Kurt said as he shook his head, not believing how bizarre this conversation had become.

“But when I kissed you at Rachel’s, and you didn’t push me away, you kissed back. Well I might have gotten my hopes up a little.”

“Oh!” Kurt exclaimed softly. “How, I mean when, did you start liking guys?”

Puck shrugged. “I’ve noticed guys before. I’ve just never really done anything about it. But you know how it is in glee. All of us have been romantically linked to you at least once by some faction of the school.”

“This isn’t like us being rumored to be involved,” Kurt said. “This would be us actually being involved.”

“I know,” Puck nodded.

“And you’re ok with that?” Kurt asked.

Puck reached over and put his hand on top of Kurt’s. “I’m more than ok with that.”

 

 


End file.
